To evaluate the safety and immunogenicity of ALVAC-MN120TMGNP v CP300, a recombinant canarypox vector into which the following genes have been inserted: HIV-1 envelope gp120 (strain MN) linked to the transmembrane portion of HIV-1 gp41 (Strain LAI) and the HIV-1 genes encoding the entire gag protein (LAI); a portion of the pol sequence sufficient to evoke protease (LAI); three pol peptides containing CTL epitopes (LAI); and two peptides in the nef (MN) gene containing CTL epitopes. Our focus is on continuing recruitment and volunteer follow up.